


the mighty fall (in love)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Hero AU, M/M, and jinyoung the bad guy, jaebums the good guy, jinyoung was attacked, jjp have some secret feelings, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: "I didn't know where else to go," his voice is deep and ragged, almost as if he had been screaming, or choked.Jaebum barely had any more time to react until Jinyoung was collapsing, and he just barely managed to catch him. Jinyoung's body was unnervingly limp in his arms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from the mighty fall - fall out boy 
> 
> you can infer the nature of jinyoung's attack as you wish 
> 
> this is from a prompt that my friend sent me

Im Jaebum may have been many things, but he was anything but the type to sit there and do nothing. 

It was late one night, and he had been at his personal house, reading a book in fact when the cameras alert him that somebody is heading to his doorstep. He frowns, annoyed that his personal time, very rare personal time at that- is being interrupted. 

He is still cautious however as he gets up, a gun in his pocket and a knife hiding in his sleeve, he'd been taught the hard way by some foes to keep things well hidden. Bad guys, like Park Jinyoung, a deadly man, keeps an alarming amount of knives on his person at all times, and it would surprise you how he managed to conceal so many. 

Nevertheless, he approaches the door, ready to defend himself at any given moment, and he opens it to see the last person he had expected to be on his door step. At least, without a gun pointing at his face or screaming about something. 

It was Park Jinyoung of all people, who many calls Jaebum's biggest rival, and for good reason. They've been going at it with each other for years now, about seven in fact, always trying to one up and stop the other because for once they have met their match. 

So it wasn't the fact that Park Jinyoung was on his doorstep that bothered him, or the fact that he wasn't starting off by screaming, or wasn't showing a weapon, though those all were rather odd. What bothered him was the fact that Jinyoung was standing on his door step, bleeding. There was blood coming from his head, surely from a blow or from it being banged, along with a busted lip, nose, and scrap across his cheek. 

What bothered him was the fact that Jinyoung was shaking, violently, as he stood there looking ready to either throw up or pass out any moment. It bothered Jaebum that there was this far away look in Jinyoung's eyes, almost as if it was cloudy, as if he has been drugged. And it bothers Jaebum that it appears as if someone had attacked him. 

But what bothered him the most was that Jinyoung look scared, terrified even. Emotion wasn't what something that Jinyoung displayed often unless it was strictly rage. So to have him, of all his power, afraid, it truly unnerved Jaebum and is enough to render him speechless. 

"I didn't know where else to go," his voice is deep and ragged, almost as if he had been screaming, or choked. 

Jaebum barely had any more time to react until Jinyoung was collapsing, and he just barely managed to catch him. Jinyoung's body was unnervingly limp in his arms. Momentarily, he considers leaving Jinyoung, or finally ending things once and for all, but at the mere thought alone his heart drops. 

So he picks Jinyoung up easily, and closes the door behind him. 

He takes Jinyoung to his bedroom, and carefully places him down on the bed, unsure of all of the injuries he has. There's blood on him, but no further wounds as it appears, and it makes Jaebum blanche knowing fully well that it wasn't Jinyoung's blood that covered him, but perhaps his attackers. For once though, Jaebum ought to say that they deserved it. 

Sighing, he pulls back to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, and grabs one of his rags, wetting it with lukewarm water. Never in a million years had he thought that Jinyoung would be in his bed, unconscious, as Jaebum attends to his wounds. 

After words, he didn't know what to do, and in a panic he calls the only person that he could even think that would have an inkling of guidance. Jackson Wang. 

"Jaebum?" he grumbles as soon as he picks up the phone. "Why are you calling me at nearly three in the morning?" 

"Jackson, something happened and I don't know what to do-" he stops, letting out a harsh breath as he runs a hand down his face. 

"Woah, woah, woah," it goes quiet, and he can tell that Jackson is now sitting up in his bed, likely awake and now concerned at how panicked Jaebum is. "You got to slow down, what happened?" 

"Jinyoung's in my bed." 

"I'm sorry?" Jackson hisses then. "Did you just say that Jinyoung, and let's hope to god that I am not thinking of Park Jinyoung, is in your bed? Jaebum-" 

"I don't know what happened!" Jaebum hops in to stop Jackson's spiraling thoughts before he starts to go _there_ and accuse him of sleeping with Jinyoung. "He came to my house, and Jackson it looks like he was in a fight, a fight that he _lost_. And I think he was drugged." 

The line is silent, as Jackson is clearly soaking all of this information in, "Who the fuck just attacks Park Jinyoung and lives to tell the tale of it? And how does a man like him even get attacked to the point he is as beaten up as you claim that he is? Jaebum, I've seen that man fight off hundreds of men before and come out with barely a scratch." 

It's true though, Jaebum had thought the same thing. But all it did was force his concern to grow, as his curiosity, because who could have managed this? He gulps though, as he takes a peek to look at Jinyoung's sleeping form. He looks peaceful almost, as if he wasn't attacked and drugged, and almost as if he was innocent, nothing like how he truly is. "That's just the thing, he has wounds, and is covered in blood, but the wounds he has aren't severe enough to cause that much blood, and the blood is no where near his wounds." 

"So you're saying-" Jackson starts but Jaebum interrupts him quickly enough. 

"I think he managed to kill his attackers before coming here. He had to of been close to make it here in this state. Maybe he managed to kill them before the drugs set into place, or maybe he managed before they reached their peak. Many roofies take hours to actually have symptoms begin." 

"Let's hope," Jackson says quietly. "Just, watch him. Even if he is not okay now, there is no promise that as soon as he wakes that he won't just take advantage of being in your house and kill you. Be careful." 

"Always," Jaebum promises as he hangs up the phone and glances back at Jinyoung's sleeping form. 

He stays like that, umoving, and in a deep sleep, for hours. It isn't until nearly noon that he begins showing signs of waking up. At least Jaebum called off all of his plans for the day. He watches carefully, as Jinyoung begins to stir, and as soon as he wakes up and seems to take in his surroundings, he sits up, with a wince. His eyes are wild, and there are still traces of fear there. 

"Jinyoung," he calls out from the chair that he is sitting on. Immediately Jinyoung's eyes snap towards him. "You're at my house, you're safe, I promise you that." Though his face still wore a look of distrust, he visibly relaxed at the gesture. "Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine," he snapped, and Jaebum believed him. 

"Take a shower then, you need one. My bathrooms right there," he points to the closed door to their right. "I'll leave clothes out for you." 

Jinyoung's eyes consider him for a moment, probably going over the possibilities, and likely considering throwing a knife and fleeing. But ultimately, he chose to stay and got up then, and wordlessly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, the shower starting up just seconds later. 

Contemplating, Jaebum stares at the door, but with a sigh he gets up and heads to his kitchen to start cooking breakfast, or well, lunch is more like it. Though the effects may be gone, it is likely that the drug is still in Jinyoung's system, and he should eat and drink plenty of water to help his body recuperate. 

Just as he finishes up breakfast, Jinyoung comes walking out wearing the outfit that Jaebum had picked for him. The jeans fit him just fine, but their shirt sizes were just slightly different, and so the black shirt was long and baggy on him. Not that he looked bad, though Jinyoung could probably make a trash bag look both good and dignified, it just made him look much more... boyish. Younger. 

"Here," he says and pushes an already made plate towards Jinyoung. "Eat." 

He accepts the plate, and is quiet for several minutes as he eats in silence, something that Jaebum wasn't fully sure that Jinyoung was capable of, silence. Almost eight percent of the time that they have seen each other, Jinyoung was ranting, or bitching about something. But Jaebum was more than content to sit in silence and slowly work on his plate and read the book that he has been reading for a few days now. 

The silence however seemed to slowly nag at Jinyoung until he dropped his fork against his plate and sighed with annoyance. "Why did you help me?" 

The question pulls Jaebum out of his book, and he closes it as he stares at Jinyoung in mild surprise, the answer more than obvious. "Because I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. Seeing you like that honestly scared me. What happened to you Jinyoung?" 

"Nothing," he turns to look away, his jaw clenched. "It was foolish of you to not get rid of me when you had the chance. You could have easily disposed of me, and no one would have known that it was you who had finished me off." 

The comment nearly offends Jaebum as he leans back into his seat. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not you. I would never play dirty like that, not everyone is incapable of being genuine. Does it cross your mind that perhaps I was concerned for you? You came to me for a reason, and that's because you knew that I would help you. That I wouldn't have taken advantage of you." 

"Well," Jinyoung gives a tight lipped smile that lacks of any amusement as his gaze falls upon Jaebum quickly before looking back down at the plate of food in front of him. "That's more than what most can say." 

Jaebum pauses for a moment as he takes Jinyoung in, his thoughts spinning. But, nevertheless, he is a trained professional, and he knows for what signs to look for. Besides, he knows Jinyoung, and that in itself is enough. "That's what happened, isn't it? Someone took advantage of you." 

Jinyoung's eyes shoot to his, with tears in his eyes as his jaw stays dangerously clenched, "And what makes you think that Im?" 

It's a distraction, a threat to diverge the attention, the alluring of a fight. And almost any other time Jaebum would have let himself get baited in, but not this time. "Jinyoung, it's okay." 

The last thing he had expected was for the way that Jinyoung's breath shakes and one tear runs down the side of his face. It silences Jaebum, as he sits there, ignoring his breakfast to instead watch Jinyoung who sits there, no more tears falling, but instead still. 

"You know that they won't get away with this." 

Jinyoung's eyes flicker back towards him then, his voice sinister as he delivers it, "You're right. They're dead." And Jaebum mind wanders to his blood stained clothes. 

It takes almost the rest of the day for Jinyoung to finally leave Jaebum's house, and Jaebum sees him out the door, the night before still haunting him. "You're not alone on this," he chooses his words, knowing that it is easy to set Jinyoung off now, that he is as vulnerable as ever. 

They're standing close to each other, so close that Jaebum can see the light flecks of gold in Jinyoung's eyes. "Your act of kindness will not go unnoticed, Jaebum." 

With that, Jinyoung is gone.


	2. jinyoungs pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in class i had this idea, i wasnt planning on expandong, but here we are

Jinyoung didn't come to this side of town often. It wasn't his territory perse, and he would only go under two cases, if it was necessary or he was seeking out Im Jaebum, which is something that he has done more than once. Shown up on his doorstep screaming at him about how pissed he is that Jaebum foiled his plans, yet again. Most people here support Jaebum too, and so if anyone recognizes him well, it's just more trouble than what it's worth.

But someone insisted on meeting him at a bar just entering the West side. It's a nice bar, Jinyoung has been there only once before. To meet Jaebum actually, for the one time they had a common threat to take down, Jinyoung had met with him to gain intelligence. Not that Jinyoung liked meeting with the ebemy, but Jaebum did all the work and that meant less petty tasks for Jinyoung to do. Honestly, he had been hoping that they would just finish each other off, but it didn't quite happen like that.

He supposes that they chose this ppace, in fear of Jinyoung, but that didn't stop him from being wary of just what they might be up to.

With a sigh, he walks through the doors, approaching the VIP private rooms, the bouncer staring at him.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," he smirked eyeing Jinyoung up and down. "To what do we owe the please Park?"

Honestly, Jinyoung doesn't even know who this guy is, but he is more than used to people hearing his name and instantly hating him. "I'm here for the private meeting."

He studies Jinyoung as hid smirk widens, "Of course, I nearly forget. Go on ahead."

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung doesn't dignify him with an answer as he walks through the room, staring at the guy, along with two cronies that he was meeting.  "Daniel," he smiles a pleasant smile. He wasn't particularly fond of the man, but a deal in America, a partnership would be more than beneficial for him. "It's great to see you."

"Yes, I may say I'm surprised you agreed to this meeting. I hope you don't mind the precautions."

"Of course not. So, you would like to make terms for the agreement?"

"Yes," he sighs leaning forward. "But first, let's drink."

Jinyoung nods in agreement accepting a glass as they pour it. Wine, champagne, wasn't necessary, but that was the nature of these older men. He takes a sip and eyes the man before putting the glass down for a moment, "So, conditions is 60% of all profit, along with a initial safety net to ensure that you're serious."

"You talk solely money?" Daniel sighs. "Alright, I could agree to that, even though it's a bit much. But my terms to that agreement is that we get to have you."

His alliance and aid was already rather obvious of the agreement, and Jinyoung grabs the drink now thankful that he has it.  He chugs it all down in one gulp and sets it down, "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't be coy," Daniel teases. "You're aware that you're a handsome young fellow."

Jinyoung blinks for a moment, processing their request and then he laughs. They mean to demean him? As if he would ever stoop to such a ridiculous levels. God he knew this would be a waste of his time. "Well," he stands up brushing his suit to lay it flat. "I must turn that down. But feel free to call me if you have a serious offer."

With that, Jinyoung walks back out of the room, noticing that the previous bouncer was absent. Walking out, their request bounces around in his head and he finds himself growing more furious at it. Just who did they think they are? And who did they think Jinyoung is?

He makes it about one block before his stomach starts churning in uneasiness feeling as if he was about to throw up. But Jinyoung wasn't a fool, he knew the effects of drugging, he's done it to many  but rarely has it happened to him, yet it has happened. His minds flashes to the wine and he frowns, their offer was never serious was it? That's why it was ridiculous.

Coughing, Jinyoung makes his way to the alley to pull himself out of sight, his breath growing heavier and more rapid as he leans against the wall, the dizziness descending on him all at once. He closes his eyes, knowing that he'll have to call Yugyeom, but footsteps cause his eyes to snap open to see Daniel in front of him.

"I must applaud you," Jinyoung speaks. "Smart plan, you never wanted a deal, did you?"

"Why would I ever want to make a deal with you?" he leans in. "You're worth nothing but dead. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun, right?"

Before Jinyoung can even move, a fist is flying across his face causing him to slump down on the wall. The collar of his shirt his grabbed and his being thrown down in the ground. Growling, Jinyoung starts fighting back, trying to fight off the effects, but Daniel punches him again and wraps his hands around his neck and slams his head on the ground and Jinyoung's eyes close shut as he struggles to breathes and starts coughing as he raises his arms to start clawing at him. If only he could reach s knife-

Groaning, he feels Daniel pins his arms above his head as he snaps, "Stop struggling."

And Jinyoung listens as he breathes. He has knives on him, they took his gun though because he had it in a holster. He just needs to wait for the perfect moment to be able to grab it. And so, he complies, allowing Daniel to move against him until he finally lets go of Jinyoung's arms his hands moving to his belt.

The knife is in his sleeve and Jinyoung manages to reach it and lean up, stabbing him. Daniel's hands leave him, immediately going for the knife and closing his eyes Jinyoung head butts him.

Wincing as Daniel falls off of him, he clutches his hand knowing that there are still two more guys.

"You idiot," the one hissed. "You messed up the dose, he shouldn't be even awake right now. You fucked up the dose!"

As Daniel still laid there, Jinyoung moved, hos reaction time still slow, but he grabs the gun not hesitating to shoot the other two, leaving him alone with Daniel.

His chest is nearly heaving now as looks down at Daniel, "I never claimed to be a good person, but I'm better than you," he hisses grabbing the knife agaim, stabbing him, over and over.

By the time he manages to stand up, he is nearing the height of the effect and he clutches the wall for support. He doesn't know what to do, what he can do. He has no allies here, the only person he knows is-  Jaebum. He'd be at Jaebum's mercy but, he knows Jaebum's a better man, that he was likely to help him, especially after...

He starts stumbling, promising himself he just needs to at least make it to Jaebum's yard before he can pass out, because while they didn't give him a strong enough dose to make him pass out in minutes, they _did_ give him enough to pass out within a hour if he doesn't move fast. Which is hard to do when he can barely move.

He makes it however, but he sways dangerously as he makes it to the doorway, barely able to raise his fist and knock.

Jaebum comes moments later, eyes wide in surprise, not saying anything and Jinyoung feels his body shaking as he admits, "I didn't know where else to go."

And then the world went dark. 

When he wakes up, his body feels like shit, as it usually does after being drugged and having a fight, which was an awful combination. He still remembers though, what happened and it makes his heart race as he sits up with a wince of pain, his head is still pounding and hos throat is unbelievably dry.

"Jinyoung," a voice calls and in a sick sense he relaxes because he knows that voice and he remembers the worst of last night after things got worse, he went to Im Jaebums. "You're at my house, you're safe, I promise you that."

He can barely remember what happened after he left the alley way, but he can vaguely remember attempting to seek Jaebum out, and it seems like it was a good idea, though he is still in the same blood clothes, there is no blood on his face meaning Jaebum took care of his wounds after he passed out. Plus there's the fact that he even woke up at all.

"Are you hurt?" Jaebum asks again.

"I'm fine," he frowns, defensive and not wanting Jaebum to know just how bad last night had been, emotionally at the worst. He's gotten hid ass kicked plenty of times before, many times actually from Jaebum himself.

"Take a shower then," he says with all the patience of a saint."Take a shower then, you need one. My bathrooms right there," he points to the closed door to their right. "I'll leave clothes out for you."

Jinyoung waits for a moment, a bit surprised at the comment. But Jaebum's right, and he shouldn't really leave looking like such a mess, he had a reputation to maintain. It would already be bad enough if anyone caught wind of what truly happened last night and that he went to Jaebum with his tail between his legs. It will be embarrassing enough being caught leaving his house. Without saying anything he heads to the bathroom, closing the door and finally breathing in relief as he strips and heads into the shower, the water steaming and hot.

He scrubs at his skin, watching as he turns raw and red underneath his aggressive hands. He just wants it to wash away here in this shower. It's in the nature of their line of work to forget and move on. But, it still happened either way, and now his arch nemesis bore witness to his vulnerability.

Irritation burned inside of him and he shut the shower off, getting out to see clothed already out for him. Jeans, a black shirt. They're the same size just about, so the jeans fit fine, but the shirt was large, but Jinyoung didn't mind. The material was nice, it was comfy. Maybe he could just keep these clothes and never get them back, he's done worse things that steal clothes. Besides, they smell like Jaebum.

When he walks out, Jaebum is nowhere to be found and he studies the room for a moment realizing just how personal this is. He could snoop but, for once he walks through the room and finds Jaebum in the kitchen, plates already made and pushing it towards Jinyoung as soon as his eyes spot him, "Here, eat."

Jinyoung doesn't bother arguing, and he isn't in a place to deny food, his stomach is rumbling after all and the food looks good. Omelets are his favorite, not that he expected Jaebum to have known that.

He eats in silence, focusing on the food at first, but he couldn't stop the way his mind wandered. Why was Jaebum even doing this for him? Why go this far? He snuck glances to see Jaebum sitting there reading, seemingly in peace, as if Jinyoung couldn't, or wouldn't attack him any minute. It's foolish, too trusting. His knives are still on him, he never confiscated them.

Maybe Jaebum wants something from him as well, and with a sigh he drops his fork to the plate, rather to find out now than for Jaebum to hold this over his head later. One rule is you never allow someone to hold power over you, "Why did you help me?" _Why are you going this far?_

He watches as Jaebum's eyes leave the book to make eye contact with him. "Because I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. Seeing you like that honestly scared me. What happened to you Jinyoung?"

"Nothing," he turns to look away, his jaw clenched. He feels a relief however, that means that Jaebum doesn't know all that happened. That he may have been drugged and had a fight, not the true natures of what Daniel was pursuing.   
"It was foolish of you to not get rid of me when you had the chance. You could have easily disposed of me, and no one would have known that it was you who had finished me off."

After knowing Jaebum for so long, and fighting with him for even longer, Jinyoung would say he knows him rather well now, and he knows the signs of when he is annoyed. Jaebum leaned back in his seat, something he often does as an attempt to make space between them, "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not you. I would never play dirty like that, not everyone is incapable of being genuine. Does it cross your mind that perhaps I was concerned for you? You came to me for a reason, and that's because you knew that I would help you. That I wouldn't have taken advantage of you."

He hates the piercing gaze of Jaebum's eyes as he speaks the truth, and maybe Jinyoung underestimated him. "Well," his lips curve into a thin line as he looks down at his near empty plate. "That's more than what most can say."

The words leave his mouth before he can stop them, revealing his bitterness of last night. Immediately he cursed himself at the obvious implications because he had been _drugged_ and _attacked._ Daniel tried to make it so he was vulnerable for him to take literal advantage of his inability to fight back.

"That's what happened, isn't it? Someone took advantage of you."

He feels a pang of fear, and near shame as his eyes dart to Jaebum's, because how he _knows._ And who knows just how far Jaebum's mind is going with this. He feels his jaw clench and the unwilling tears well up, "And what makes you think that Im?"

He waits for Jaebum to argue with him as they always do, but he doesn't and it makes him silence and requestion everything. "Jinyoung, it's okay."

And the words hit him, because he has never had anyone say something like that before, to attempt and comfort him, with no judgement. Before he can stop it, one tear falls, but he refuses to let anymore fall down. He doesn't know what to do, as he sits there in Jaebum's kitchen, and he sits there and watches him.

"You know that they won't get away with this."

Finally, Jinyoung finds it in him again to make eye contact with Jaebum as he deadpans, his mind remembering shooting the gun and stabbing Daniel well past his death. "You're right. They're dead."

Jinyoung sticks around for most of the day, until he finally knows that he has to go. Jaebum stares at him, his gaze too soft for Jinyoung's liking, and his words just as delicate, "You're not alone in this."

Jaebum is standing closer to him now, and Jinyoung feels a rare feeling of mercy go through him, unable to imagine turning on him right now after this. He isn't Jaebum after all, the least he can do is, "Your act of kindness will not go unnoticed, Jaebum."

And Jinyoung leaves before he can do something he can regret.


End file.
